1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for outputting an image by a printer or a display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When printing out an image read by a color scanner or a computer graphics, a color compressing process is performed as necessary, in which colors of the image data are converted into colors within a color reproduction range of the printer.
Conventionally, it is decided whether a color compression process is necessary or not for each page, and a color compressing process is performed for the pages that require the color compression in accordance with the decision result.
For example, concerning copies of plural color originals, the color compression is performed for some originals, while it is not performed for other originals. In this case, there was a problem that the states of color reproduction of copies are not uniform among the originals. It is considered to decide whether the color compression is necessary or not for the first original, and to adopt the decision result to all of the originals. In this case, the color compression cannot be performed for originals that need the color compression. In general, if the color compression is not performed for originals that need the color compression, the influence is larger than the case where the color compression is performed for originals that do not need the color compression.